Two equivalent forms of scales to measure multidimensional health locus of control, including subscales tapping beliefs in chance, powerful others, and internality, will be developed. The scales will be validated using a known groups approach and a multi-trait multi-method approach. Potential uses for these scales include prediction of a variety of health behaviors (e.g., compliance with medical regimens, health information seeking), evaluation of health intervention programs, and tailoring intervention programs to people's beliefs.